Deflower Me
by Mister Melancholy
Summary: "N-no... Not there, Mr. Crepsley, please...! It hurts like... oh... ah ah, ugh...!" Larten/Darren


**Deflower Me**  
"N-no... Not there, Mr. Crepsley, please...! It hurts like... oh... ah ah, ugh...!" Larten/Darren

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rough, scarred hands caressed my face, a sly grin playfully tugging at his lips. Oh, that arrogant face of his-I wanted so bad to claw it off right this instant for everything he was doing to me right now. I wanted so bad to kick him off of me, for taking advantage of me while  
I was in the middle of sleeping (and I was having a good dream too, dammit). I wanted so bad to just kick him where the sun don't shine, just to teach him a small lesson.

But alas, that was quite impossible for me currently. Why? Well, for one thing, my hands were tightly secured in some pretty strong metal chain over my head, so they obviously deem useless on my plan for escape. My legs... Well, they're tied up, and with the same material too. Another thing: my mentor, Me. Crepsley, just so-happens to be straddling me right now. Meaning he's on top of me. Meaning he's pressing his heavy body against mine. Meaning he's trapping me in my most vulnerable moment.

And who tied me up anyway? You would be surprised if I said Mr. Crepsley... And I would be too, honestly, so thankfully it wasn't him who tied me up. It was Evra (ugh, damn that boy; he's always trying to get back at me for anything and everything). I'm not sure if it would have been better if it was Mr. Crepsley who did the tying up to me or not... But, well, ahh... Bad thought-will attempt to ignore and push it all the way to the back of my mind now.

Anyhoo, yeah... Mr. Crepsley is on top of me. I'm all tied up. And he has his hands on my cheeks with a malevolent-looking smile on his face, which I would normally be happy to see since he rarely smiles; but really, in a situation like this, I don't think I would be happy with anything right now.

Good thing my mouth wasn't gagged or anything, or else I would've exploded.

"Dammit, Mr. Crepsley, get offa me already, will you? I wanna go back to sleep," I half-yelled at him, my eyes groggily glaring at him. If only I was fully awake, it would've been more effective...

"Endure this for a while longer, Darren," he said in that cocky voice of his. Man, he sure is cocky, that little... "I must do it to you tonight. No exceptions."

"Why tonight though? Can't you do it some other day, when I'm actually ready?"

"No. I cannot stand it anymore. I really must do it right now. Sorry, Darren." He gently lowered his lips near my ear and whispered. It sent cold shivers to the entirety of my body, not just by how creepy it was for me, but because his breathe was cold. "I assure you, this will not hurt one bit."

"It better not," I scoffed angrily. I would've folded my arms over my chest if they weren't bound right now, but oh well. Whatever. "Let's just get this over with... Make it quick, got it?"

"Of course, with pleasure," he said simply, pushing his body against me. A little snipping noise rang through my ears, and the only thought that ended up creating was me killing him. I would've gladly done so, but unfortunately, considering the circumstances, I can't even lay a fing-ouch!

Did... Did Mr. Crepsley do what I think he just did?

I bit my lip in horror as he continued to nip at that same exact spot. "N-no... Not there, Mr. Crepsley, please...!" I moaned an begged childishly, but it wasn't like he was actually listening to me, and I knew it. I couldn't help but saying it though. "It hurts like... oh... ah ah, ugh...! Ooh..."

I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but after a while, I actually started loving it. Even though I've detested the idea of Mr. Crepsley doing this to me before, I was actually glad that Evra brought this up.

"Fuck, Mr. Crepsley, can't you go a little faster?" With that, he pressed his body on me a little harder, causing me to gasp out of shock. The bed we were on started creating little squeaking noises from our fidgety movements, but that was the least of my worries for now. As Mr. Crepsley continued, he went faster and faster. But, somehow, he turned me over, my back now saying hello to his sweaty body. And he continued, just like that.

This went on for about a good, solid hour. After that, it was finally done and over with, and I couldn't help but smile. A huge sigh of relief managed to escape my lips, too, when Mr. Crepsley finally took of those metal chains. They hurt like hell...

Either way, part of me wanted to do this again with Mr. Crepsley. As he was about o leave my tent, I hastily called out after him, "Hey, can you do this again with me? I really liked it."

Mr. Crepsley's shoulders were shaking, but he said nothing and just walked off. I rolled my eyes. "The least you could say is a yes or no? Gosh, you are so frustrating..."

-1-

I screamed.

Simple as that. Why exactly? Well, you see... When I looked at myself in the mirror this morning, I found out that what Mr. Crepsley did to me was absolutely horrible and not funny at all.

My hair... Oh, my precious hair... What I've been working on for the past three years... gone. That wretched vampire cut it all off! Ugh, that bastard will pay! Both of them!

I sighed heavily, looking at my practically bald head again, and yelled out in frustration.

Dammit, I'm definitely killing Evra for this one. I am never letting Mr. Crepsley give me a haircut ever again.

Stupid haircut.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**DO I SMELL A CRAPPY CRACK-FIC? Oh, wait, it's just this. :P**

**Yes, you may all throw pebbles at me now for tricking you guys once again. :D I typed this up on my iPhone at 2 in the morning. And I'm proud. But my precious thumbs ARE BLEEDING. Ahhh!**

**Haha jk, they're fine. I'm kinda loopy though. I… I can't think straight. D:**


End file.
